the bat vs the dragon
by priden
Summary: contains my oc, what happens when omega shenron attacks gotham will terry be able to keep loved ones and city safe
1. Chapter 1

The bat vs. the dragon

A batman beyond and DBZ fanfic

Hey this is priden and I hope you enjoy it. I have made changes to my writing scheme if there is any information that I have wrong tell me and if you flame me I will hunt you, just kidding but really just no flamers

Chapter 1: the encounter

Terry McGinnis was known to a select few as Batman, terry was going on a date with his girlfriend Dana Tan. Terry was getting ready for his date when he noticed a figure on the roof across his apartment he noticed strange armor with a cape and symbol on it, terry took a picture then the figure vanished. Terry then ducked and saw that a dagger landed on the forehead on a picture of Dana, as soon as the dagger flew in Terry's mom screamed "what is it, who did this" "I don't know, but whoever it is doesn't mean well" replied Terry. Terry called Dana "hello terry" said Dana "Dana you're in danger, you need to go to the police station" said terry "who would want to hurt me it doesn't-"before Dana said anything else Terry said "Dana, the picture of you, someone threw a dagger at it through my window" Dana paused for a moment then said "ok I'm going now" Terry hung up and ran to Wayne's as fast as possible. Bruce saw Terry barge into the room breathless holding a picture, Bruce then took Terry to the Batcave and put him in a chair and said "what happened" terry finally caught his breath and replied " there was a figure who threw a dagger at a picture of Dana, I am hoping she makes it to the police station, I managed to get a photo" Bruce took the photo and saw the symbol and almost fell in shock and said " it seems a follower of king piccolo is after you" Terry looked at him in shock and said " you mean the demon king who almost killed you and a man named goku" "yeah, he was powerful, if your enemy has the same abilities there could be trouble" said bruce


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the GCPD

Bruce took Terry to the GCPD where Terry hugged Dana and then looked at Commissioner Barbra Gordon who looks at Terry and says "now what happened that startled you" terry looked at her and in reply said "someone threw a dagger at my window and it was aimed at a picture of Dana, I managed to take a picture of the figure" terry then handed the photo and Gordon looked deeply shocked "I will look into it" said Gordon. Terry and Bruce drove Dana home and drove back to Wayne manor. Terry then walks home and his mom hugged him as did his brother he said goodnight to them and went to bed. Meanwhile a lone figure watched Terry sleep and pulled out a commlink and said "I know, don't worry Goku in the next hours batman will be here to help, yes I know, but omega shenron will play a indirect part in recruiting batman"

Thanks for reading, I know cliffhanger and short I will fix that in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: mayhem at midtown high

Terry made his way to school at 5th block there was an explosion Terry grabbed Dana and escorted her out of the school past the screaming crowd, when they got outside they saw a white creature with spikes on its back shoot beams of lasers. After the creature vanished Terry looked at Dana and said "I'm going to Wayne's you head home and stay there" terry then drove to Wayne manor and walked into the Batcave. Bruce Wayne was analyzing data when he heard Terry come in "Terry we need goku" said Bruce "yeah no dip we need someone to deal with this, a monster attacked our school" said Terry, Bruce then proceeded to activate the new and improved Tumbler terry then noticed a new batsuit that was slightly more armored than the one he normally uses and he put it on and got in the Tumbler and drove for Central City. Batman was nearing Central City and then he saw the figure who threw the dagger at his window, Batman set the Tumbler for auto pilot then ejected and flew toward the figure clad in strange armor and with a katana, when Batman landed the figure said "welcome batman I have been waiting for you" "you threatened Dana, what do you want" said Batman "I am Darkus son of Piccolo, I am here to help" replied Darkus "why should I trust you, you could be trying to kill me" said Batman "I only did that to get your attention, I am a friend of Goku" Batman then reentered the Tumbler and followed Darkus.


End file.
